First Dates, Loose Frogs, and The Boogie Man
by LunaInTheSky
Summary: An updated one shot starring Lily and James. My first story, but I went back recently and fixed it up nicely. "REMUS!" She screamed. "Control your friends!" He didn't even look up from his book. "Prongs, Padfoot, stop whatever you're doing that's embarrassing or annoying Lily."


**I don't own anything, however, I wish I did!**

**First Dates, Loose Frogs, and The Boogie Man- Updated!**

Lily walked into the kitchen ready to put the finishing touches on dinner. She loved her kitchen. She loved her house. She loved the nursery. She loved her baby boy. She loved her husband.

_She loved everything in her life._

This was a lie. She loved Harry and James, of course, but being in hiding was driving them crazy, and she had to tell herself this to stay calm.

_Think about something, Lily. Something happy..._

She smiled at the memory that came floating into her head.

Not that she would have thought it was a happy memory at the time.

"_Ohhhh __Lily-kins!" James shouted from across the common room._"_You look STUNNING!"Everyone stopped to stare. Everyone._

_Lily resisted the urge to punch him in the throat, and said,_"_Thank you, James."_

_She silently cursed Dumbledore for recommending that they have a 'day alone' to get to know each other better, something Potter had lunged at and asked her out right their in front of the Head Master._

"_Why, Evans, are you and Prongs on a first name basis?" Black joined in._

_Gritting her teeth, Lily said, "Yes, Black. I suppose so."_

_James flashed her that grin. Not just _a _grin. _That _grin._

"_Ah, Lily-kins, if you can call me James, surely you can call Padfoot Sirius?"_

_Black batted his eyes. "Please Evans?"_

_She lost it. She didn't know why she liked the way Potter - James - looked when he made puppy dog eyes at her from behind his glasses._

"_REMUS!" She screamed. "Control your friends!"_

_He didn't even look up from his book. "Prongs, Padfoot, stop whatever you're doing that's embarrassing or annoying Lily."_

_Peter, James, and Sirius all broke into laughter. Remus turned a page._

"_Stop it!" She was almost hysterical._

_James calmed down enough to say _"_Okay... Lets just go." He crossed to the portrait hole and held it open for her._

"_Thank you. How very kind." She said stiffly._

_Sirius turned to Mary._

_It was not going to be fun just sitting there waiting for them to come back._

"_Wanna snog?"_

_They managed to walk to Hogsmeade without Lily biting James' head off. A truly amazing feat. James was nice and was a gentleman. He help open the doors and offered to buy her chocolates from Honeydukes, but as they walked into the sweet shop, they were met by a chaotic sight._

_Sirius, Remus, and Peter were running around the store, because from the look of things, they had bewitched the chocolate frogs to jump around like live ones. Lily and James actually laughed together at this; a lot of the frogs had found Sirius' long hair very appealing and were tangled into it. Lily reached for her wand to help control the creatures when one jumped down her shirt. One James had lunged for._

_James' hand was in her shirt. He was to die._

_She shrieked and he pulled his hand away with a terrified look. Petrified. Afraid for his life._

_As her should._

"_Potter!" She screeched and started to chase him around the candy shop, much to the other Marauders amusement.(even Sirius, who had managed to extract the last of the frogs from his 'do.)_

_Lily took out her wand, pointed it exactly in between Potters' shoulders, and shouted "OPPUGNO!" Birds shot out of the end of her wand, but at that moment, another live chocolate frog jumped into Sirius' hair with a deafening croak and caught the birds' attention._

_He gave a loud squeak of fright as they made a b-line for him._

"_Lily!" James yelled desperately, "Call them off!"_

_Too late. the birds had successfully nailed Sirius. He screamed like a girl from under all the feathers._

_Lily waved her wand and the birds were gone._

_James turned away from his best mate so no one could tell he was laughing._

_Lily covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! ...You... You... Look like the boogie man..." She let a small giggle escape her lips._

_Sirius drew his eyebrows together. "The who?"  
"It's- it's a Muggle thing, Pads." Remus briefly explained behind laughter._

_The Gryffindor-Bad-Ass had feathers covering his body, melted chocolate in his hair from the frogs, robes torn apart and pink skin from bird beaks._

_James and the other boys fell on the floor from laughing, and it wasn't long until Lily followed suit. The store manager towered over them. He swatted them with a broom, screeching "Out! Get outta here!"_

"_James!" She squeaked, scrambling to stand and make amends._

_Before she could do anything, however, they were kicked out of Honeydukes with a life-long ban._

_Settling back into her room that night, Lily was still surprised that she had such a good time.  
"Well?" her roommate Mary asked impatiently. "How was your day with The World's Biggest Prat?" _

_Lily smiled to herself. "He's not so bad." she said quietly. _

With a _ding! _Oven timer went off, ending Lily's memory. James entered the room, holding a crying baby at arms length.

"Uh, Lil? I think it's a mom thing..."

She smiled back at him. "You know what, James?" she reached out for their son. "I think we can do this."


End file.
